


Strike The Match

by astoryandasong



Category: New Blood (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mild BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astoryandasong/pseuds/astoryandasong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requited Sexual Tension comes to a head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strike The Match

He blames Stefan for this, like he blames him for pretty much everything strange, exciting and dangerous that's happened to him since they met.

It's just the way Stefan responds.

He's been trying to tell himself that if they hadn't moved in together it wouldn't be like this. But deep down he knows that's a lie. The minute he pushed Stef out of the way of that truck, took him home and laid him on the couch it was done.

Now he has Stefan sitting on the floor at his feet, head leaning on his leg. As with everything else so far they haven't talked about it. Same as they haven't talked about Rash reminding Stefan to eat and making him text check in while he's undercover. The too long hug after they both nearly got shot last week.

The way that Stefan ducked his head when Rash told him he'd done so well made Rash feel like he was taking that jump off the hotel roof all over again.

Stef just sat there and Rash just let him. So it seems natural that he should put his hand in Stefan's hair and tug on it, just a little. Scratch his scalp with his nails. Vikings is playing on the telly. They both like it, but he can only pay attention to the small shudders in Stefan's body.

Has to hope he hasn't been reading all the tension wrong.

 

Then Stefan makes a small sound, pained but pleased all at once. Rubs his cheek into Rash's hand.

“We should probably have a conversation about this like proper adults.” He murmurs. Stefan's eyes are closed.

“That's never worked well for us.” He kisses Rash's palm.

“I'm serious Stef. I need to know what you want. We live together. I don't want to fuck this up.”

Stef pushes himself up onto the sofa, bringing them eye to eye. So close. His eyes are focused on Rash's mouth.

“I want you to take care of me like you do.”

He brings his hand to Stef's face, rubs his thumb over that _mouth._ The one he's definitely rubbed one out thinking about in the shower.

“I can do that.” He sounds sure. He _is_ sure. Like he is when he sees something at a scene and just knows what it means.

Stefan infuriates him, challenges him, turns him on. Makes his mind whirr at a thousand miles an hour. He wants to give Stefan what he needs.

“When you make me eat breakfast before I go out, all the things you do. I like it. You make me want to do what you tell me.”

“We can work it out. We can.”

“Can I sit back and lean on you again?”

“Yeah. Yeah, do that.”

His heart is pounding about million miles an hour as Stefan slides back down to the floor. He tangles his hand in Stef's hair again.

 

“I like this.” Stef says against his leg. “It makes everything a bit quiet.”

 

He rubs Stef's scalp in response and feels pleased at the tiny sighs of pleasure. He's always liked men and he admired Stefan's body from the moment they met. His personality had taken longer to grow on him.

The memory of Stefan's sleek skin in the Hammam had fuelled his imagination for weeks later. Stefan naked on the marble slab, lying on his stomach. Opening his legs and arching back as Rash fucked into him.

 

He suspected Leila had clued Stef in that he liked men. After a night where they had gotten drunk alone together at the flat Stef had stopped flirting with her almost entirely. He'd begun allowing himself to touch Rash more often.

Rash is going to buy her something very expensive.

Vikings has dissolved into a melee. Rash has know idea what's going on other than people are very shouty.

 

“Rash.” Stef turns his head up. He licks his lips and Rash is transfixed by the pink of his tongue. “Will you kiss me please? I want it.”

He tightens his grip in Stef's hair and leans down to kiss him. Stef groans almost helplessly as Rash licks into his mouth. He tugs on Stef's hair to bring him onto the sofa and lays him out beneath him. Kissing him deeply and letting his weight rest on Stef, weigh him down.

“You drive me mental.” he says between kisses.

He can feel Stef hard beneath him, grinding up for some relief against Rash's own erection.

“I want you to hold me down Rash, hold me down please.” The last part is a whine. He sits up and grabs Stef's wrists, holds them above his head.

“Will you let me tie you down some day Stef? Will you let me do that?”

“Yes, Jesus, anything you want.”

He looks down at Stef, lips red and shiny. He's throbbing and hard in his sweats and he can _feel_ the moment they're both on the same page.

“We're going to go to my room, Stef. You're going to take all your clothes off. Then you're going to suck me.”

“ _Rash._ Yes, fuck.”

It's a scramble to his room then, Stefan shedding his clothes as he goes. There are the back muscles Rash has watched in the gym, the strong thighs he wants to push apart.

And Stef looks so, so hard. Wet for him.

In Arrash's bedroom he waits. Poised, weight on one leg like a statue. Looking at Rash, soft eyed and vulnerable somehow.

Stef has been lonely like he's been lonely. He had never fitted in at school or as a PC. Too intense for most people, bit of a smartarse. Then along comes Stef, endangering life, limb and career on a regular basis.

Making him feel alive.

So gorgeous against the London skyline through the picture window. Rash smiles at him, real and welcoming. Takes off his own clothes under eyes gone narrow and hot.

“How do you want to do it?” He asks Stef, giving himself a few strokes.

“Just stay where you are. Stand there.” Walks over and gets on his knees in front of Rash. Nuzzles his face into Rash's groin, breath hot.

Looks up at him through his lashes.

“I thought about blowing you before. When you were so mad at me- I imagined you just pushing me down and fucking my face, fuck.”

Rash's cock jerks, rubbing against Stefan's face, leaving shiny precome on his cheek.

“I wanted to.”He grabs Stefan's hair guides his plush mouth until the head of his cock rubs Stef's lips.

“Do you want to now, babe?”

Stefan doesn't answer, just opens his mouth and envelopes Rash in the heat of his mouth. His arms encircle Rash's thighs and encourage him to move.

At first he tries to be reasonably gentle, but Stef pulls at his thighs and encourages him to go faster, harder. His mouth is shiny with spit and the sight his lips around Rash's cock is just too much. He thrusts harder and Stef groans happily, his own arm moving, touching himself.

“Stef, Stef, I'm gonna come, you have to,” he pants, beginning to pull out. Stef tried to hold onto him, with the result that when he comes it's across Stefan's blissed out face.

Stefan groans long and desperate before coming all over his own hand and grinning up at Rash. It's the hottest thing he's ever seen in his entire life.

“That was amazing.” Stef says happily.

“You're a lunatic.” Rash says fondly.

“We can do it again, right?” The closest he's ever seen Stef to shy.

“Yeah.” He reaches out and runs a finger through his come on Stef's face. Something possessive he'd never have admitted out loud. He wants to feed Stef and keep him beside him, jumping from that roof forever.

“If you hog the covers though, you're out.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
